


05～06一个追妻火葬场的故事

by YaoYaoYao



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoYaoYao/pseuds/YaoYaoYao
Summary: 鞭打，电击，失禁，口枷，限制高潮，强制高潮，骑乘，双性基





	05～06一个追妻火葬场的故事

（上）

Loki的四肢被铁链绑住，身体呈大字型固定，约顿的地牢比它地表的温度更低，加之他来的匆忙，根本没有做好防寒的准备，此时只能控制不住的冷颤，铁链因他的颤抖而哗哗作响。

为了他没有血缘关系的兄弟，Loki头一次冲动行事，当Thor被众神之父判为叛徒时，Loki觉得一阵头晕，他早就知道Thor身世的秘密，但是没想到这会给Thor带来这么大的打击。他当时就想冲到约顿把他的兄弟拖回来，但是被有所预料的Odin禁足在自己的宫殿。

在不知情的人的眼里，Loki和Thor有着违背伦理的感情和关系，但是Odin默认了，毕竟他也深爱着Thor，甚至不顾他的身份赐予他雷神之力，Thor也没有让他失望，他获得了雷神之锤的认可。

只是Thor得知真相后，选择投奔自己的故乡与阿斯加德为敌，狠狠的伤了众神之父的心。

但是Loki不信，他的兄弟，他的爱人，就算放的下父亲，怎么可能忍心抛下他和母亲？于是他与守卫周璇了几个回合后，终于找到机会逃了出来，然而等待他的不是哥哥熟悉的怀抱，而是埋伏和牢房。

牢房门被打开，以霜巨人形态的Thor走了进来，“瞧瞧我们的阿萨王子何时有过这样狼狈的时候，阿萨神族什么时候傲慢到只身前往敌人领域了。”

“Thor…你别这样，这不是你。”，Loki有些慌张，他从未见过如此冷漠的Thor，他急切的试图从对方猩红的眼睛里找到一丝熟悉的温情，但是很可惜，并没有，“我和母亲一直是爱你的，父亲也是…啊！”

一提到众神之父，Thor便变了脸色，他猛得扯碎了Loki的上衣，满意的看到白皙的躯体因暴露在冷空气下颤抖的更厉害，“那不过是假象，你们利用我，让我爱上你，这样就可以牵制约顿，也能满足你这个继承人的特殊需求。”，紧接着他便撕开了Loki的裤子，将他难以启齿的秘密暴露出来。

“嗯…不是…”，Loki试图继续劝说，却被兄长塞入的口枷堵了回去。

“嘘…闭嘴，Laufey还没完全信任我，羞辱你折磨你便是我展示忠心的机会。”，Thor用魔法使牢房内的温度升高，以确保他的战俘在用刑结束前不会冻死，然后他挑选了一根软鞭，对着Loki抽了上去。

“嗯唔唔唔！”，Thor对Loki的敏感带一清二楚，力道虽然不够撕裂他的肌肤，但造成的痛苦也是难忍的。鞭打错杂的落在腰侧，胸口，小腹和腿侧，次次留下肿起的红痕，尖锐的疼痛令Loki拼命躲闪，却被铁链束缚在原地。

他用已经被泪水湿润的双眼祈求Thor停止折磨，却在下一秒被抽上乳头，刺痛令他的泪水溢出眼眶。原本最熟悉的人现在给他的感觉完全陌生，这让他心痛又恐惧，鞭子不仅落在身上，更如同抽打在他心脏。

待Thor停手时，Loki的身上已经布满通红的鞭痕，他的脸颊已经被自己的眼泪润湿，正垂下头喘息，但他的兄弟显然不想轻易放过他。

“唔…嗯…”，Thor带着电流的指尖游走过红肿的皮肤，给Loki带来第二重刺激，他的兄弟依旧拥有神格，可以操控雷电。

只是这神力不该是用在这方面的，Loki尽自己所能的躲避那令他疯狂的电流，他想恳求Thor停下，但是一张嘴漏出的除了破碎的呜咽就是口水，在他被自己呛死前，Thor终于将手从Loki身上拿来，转悠到他的身后。

Loki还没来得及用他几乎麻木的脑子猜测Thor下一步的动作，便被由雌穴传来的强烈电流激到抽搐，“啊啊！！！啊…！额！”，Loki发了疯的挣扎着，双手紧紧抓住束缚自己的铁链，限制自由的东西对此刻的他来说如同救命稻草，但终究无法逃离对最脆弱的部位的折磨。

Thor熟练的揉弄着弟弟的雌穴，两指在两片小阴唇滑动，指尖点戳着过于敏感的阴蒂，与往常不同的是那有些残忍的电流。Loki的阴茎早已在这异于快感的刺激下翘起，小穴更是湿得一塌糊涂，甚至在没有被进入的情况下被迫潮吹，阴茎也喷射出一股淡黄色的液体。

这跟快感可一点关系都没有，称之为痛苦也不为过，Loki瞪直了腿全身紧绷，双眼翻白，几乎被折磨的昏过去。

“弟弟，今天就先到这里。”，Thor贴近Loki的耳旁轻语，“你该休息一下。”

他将食指探入Loki的后穴，轻车熟路的找到前列腺处，紧接着释放了目前为止最强的电流，Loki被逼出了一声近乎凄惨的哀嚎和一股浓精，便眼前一黑昏死过去。

（下）

Thor明白，得知身世后的震惊和他得到的爱成正比，他从未在Odin和Frigga那里感受到半点不公，即使他们对Loki确实偏爱了一些他也不介意，因为Thor自认为自己对Loki的爱无人能及。

在与Loki偷尝禁果之后，Thor就在担心如何跟父母交代，他害怕伤了他们的心，又担心得不到他们的祝福。他的兄弟能察觉到他的不安，Loki会用吻舒展开他轻皱的眉头，用拥抱安扶他。

现在看来Loki是知道他的身世的，而且有把握说服父母。可约顿海姆至今与阿斯加德敌对，就算众神之父点头，他们的结合终究不利于Loki继承王位。

于是Thor宣布背叛阿斯加德，潜入约顿海姆，他凭借雷神之力被Laufey将信将疑的留在身边，取得了劳非之子Helblindi的信任，这是Laufey不太看好的儿子，Thor向他保证会让他继承王位，前提是他称王后要与阿斯加德签署和平条约，以Thor和Loki和亲的形式，给两国一个台阶下。

约顿早已疲于战争，Thor帮助Helblindi争得王位又扫清障碍，他没理由拒绝。

原本只需在Laufey为迎接他准备的宴会上与Helblindi的军队里应外合，将Laufey和其他王子一网打尽，但是Thor没想到Loki会为了找他只身前往约顿。

Thor只得以示忠为由请求亲自审讯，实则将Loki电晕以便转移。

当一切尘埃落定，Thor得到了Odin的原谅，众神也认可了和亲这个方案，除了Loki。

“Loki，我…”，Thor四肢大开被特制的镣铐锁在床的四角，被迫维持霜巨人形态。看着赤身爬上床的Loki，刚想出声安抚，嘴里便被塞入口枷。他知道Loki生他的气，他也觉得愧疚，虽然他向众神之父认罪解释的时候Loki也在，但Thor知道他还欠他的兄弟一个道歉，可是还没来得及开口便被锁在床上。

“战俘不配讲话，只需承受你的刑罚。”，Loki冷着脸，将催情的药剂淋在Thor的下身，药效发作的很快，他没有过多的触碰便让Thor的阴茎站了起来，甚至硬的发紫，对方的呼吸也变得粗重，蓝色的肌肤透出一点红色。接着Loki拿出一个睾丸夹，锁在双丸的根部。

这个动作令Thor的双腿猛颤，Loki大概能想象到戴上这玩意儿的疼痛不一般，所以他心里很爽。接着他抬腿骑到Thor身上，用雌穴对准粗大的阴茎，缓缓的往下坐。往常都有Thor细心的润滑和扩张，但这次没有，Loki甚至还未动情，所以他只能吞下一点浅浅的抽送，同时用手抚摸自己的阴茎和阴蒂，以便让自己更加湿润。

Thor现在是有苦说不出，睾丸被勒的生疼，龟头被紧紧吸住又造成强烈的快感，他只想用自己的手替换Loki的动作，同时将阴茎喂饱那个饥渴的小穴。但他只能被钉在床上，眼巴巴的看着Loki抚慰自己，连荤话都说不出。

这一定是报复，Thor能感觉到Loki吞的越来越深，内壁因欲望的上升而逐渐火热，他甚至能想象到对方的汁液顺着自己的阴茎流下的场景。大脑被一阵阵的快感冲刷，眼里都是Loki阴茎兴奋皮肤透红的诱人模样，他头皮发麻，指甲几乎嵌入掌心以抵消这种煎熬，终于在Loki即将将他整根吞入时，Thor忍不住挺起腰帮了他一把。

然后他挨了一鞭子。

“嗯！”，Loki完全没有手下留情，一鞭见血，所幸霜巨人的愈合能力惊人，伤口很快结痂，刺痛让Thor有一瞬间的不悦，当他看到Loki眼里的泪光后，又转为自责和心疼。

“你为什么连我都要骗？”，Loki内心委屈极了，Thor的身世又不是他想瞒的，除此以外他再无隐瞒，就算Thor有计划，他就不能给他个暗示么？让他难过了这么久居然还要对他用刑！“我不会跟你结婚的，想跟阿斯加德和亲的国家多的是！才不会选择你这丑陋的霜巨人！”

他越想越委屈，边在对方阴茎上起伏边挥鞭向他身上招呼，直到看着Thor身上满是结痂的鞭痕和对方眼中浓浓的愧疚后觉得不忍，才停下了动作。

但他又气自己心软，只能换一种报复的方式。Loki专注于追寻自己的欲望，他一手扶在对方身上支撑自己，快速的吞吐着对方的阴茎，另一只手时不时蹭过对方的伤口，或是拧一下对方的乳头，又返回来撸动自己的阴茎。

也许是新姿势带给他的刺激更大，也可能是Thor难耐的轻哼大大取悦了他，Loki很快就高潮了。他紧闭双眼控制不住的小声呻吟着，实实的坐在Thor的阴茎上熬过高潮带来的刺激，睁开眼时发现自己甚至把精液射到对方的嘴唇上。

Thor很明显非常难受，毕竟是无法发泄的痛苦，Loki几乎能看见他额头上的青筋，更切身感受到对方的阴茎硬如铁棒。他有些心虚怕他的哥哥从此不举，那阿斯加德未来的继承人怎么办，于是他一挥手用魔法去除了Thor身上所有的束缚，一阵天旋地转后他被Thor压在了身下。

“Loki…我真的很抱歉…”，大个子脸上的愧疚与他身下粗暴的动作行成强烈反差，很少有人能相信掐着你的腰狠操的人是真心实意的道歉，但是Thor真的憋太久了。他的弟弟是那么诱人，几乎逼得他挣脱束缚，但是Thor知道如果他不让Loki出这口气他大概永远别想坐到神后这个位置了，“我承认是我太着急了…但我不想因为我的身份阻碍你，更不想失去你…”

Loki刚高潮后的身体敏感的不行，却又无法挣脱对方的怀抱，只能承受比往常更粗暴的操干。过多的快感飞快的堆积在脑子里，导致他只是嗯嗯啊啊的应付着，直到第二次高潮前被Thor堵住马眼，才寻回半点理智。

“Thor！”

“我这样真的很丑吗…”

“对！没错！”，高潮被限制本就难耐，看到Thor快哭出来的表情后Loki心里更加烦躁，他扳过对方的脸狠狠的咬住对方的嘴唇，瞬间尝到了些许血腥味，“如果我的继承人跟你一样丑我就杀了你。”

“所以弟弟是想尽快拥有继承人吗？”，Thor眨了眨与清纯无辜这类词完全无关的猩红色双眼。

“我不是这个意思！唔…！”，然后Loki被翻来覆去的操了一整天。

Loki的腰酸腿疼过了大半个月才痊愈，下床后的第一件事就是要下令砍了Thor的头，却被御医告知怀有身孕，不得不留下了未来继承人的父亲的小命。


End file.
